


Little Sannie and Wooyoungie

by softlyuwujin



Series: Ateez in smol space [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: San and Wooyoung regress together, and Seonghwa changes his opinion on age regression.





	Little Sannie and Wooyoungie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Surprisingly I haven’t gotten hate yet so that’s great 😌
> 
> I hope this makes sense owo

Recently San had been feeling more nervous about his regression. Everyone in the group was now aware of it, and it seemed like they were just  _ waiting _ for him to slip into his headspace. He knew they didn’t mean to make him feel stressed about it, but…. it  _ was  _ kind of stressing him out. 

 

“So will it happen soon?” Yunho asked during their lunch break one day. Everyone looked towards San expectantly. 

 

“Um, I’m not really sure” he answered quickly, going back to his food. Thankfully they dropped the subject. 

 

Until the next day, when Jongho brought it up again. And then the day after that Hongjoong brought it up. And then after that day it was Mingi. And then-

 

“Guys we really need to talk” San spoke up right as he saw Jongho open his mouth. He already knew what the maknae was going to ask. Jongho shut his mouth. 

 

“About what?” Mingi asked innocently. San was glaring at his food. Also why did they always bring it up when they were eating?

 

“I know you guys really want me to be little, but I think you don’t understand that  _ pushing me _ to do it isn’t going to help” San said, and he could feel the mood change. 

 

“ _ Oh, San _ ” Hongjoong said sympathetically. “That wasn’t- that’s not-“ he sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. “I apologise for our behaviour. Now that I think about it, you’re right, we should have talked to you directly about what  _ you  _ want and how  _ you’re  _ feeling. I’m sorry if it seemed like we were forcing you.”

 

“Yeah, we really didn’t mean it” Yunho pouted, and the others nodded their heads in apology. 

 

“It’s fine…. maybe we c-can request a day off so me and Wooyoung can regress?” San suggested. “But, um, maybe only a few people at first. I don’t- I’m nervous and I don’t want everyone to see me that vulnerable.”

 

“Okay, yeah, just let us know who you want to be with you and also choose a day and we can get it all set up” Hongjoong smiled as he spoke, and it made San feel more at ease.

 

===

 

Hongjoong had given San a calendar that had their schedules on it so he could choose a day. He chose to have a day off on a Friday of a particularly stressful week so it’d be easier for him to regress. 

 

Waiting for that Friday to come seemed to take  _ forever _ , so when it finally came, San almost cried in relief. He woke up to Yunho petting his hair. The older was most likely trying to win his vote to stay home and play with him while he regressed. 

 

“Morning, Yunho” San greeted sleepily, sitting up and tugging Shiber with him. 

 

“Good morning, Sannie” Yunho smiled at him. “Come on, Seonghwa hyung made breakfast!”

  
  
  


During breakfast, Wooyoung was already regressed, and it was hard for San to hold back. He didn’t want to slip in front of everyone so he  _ had  _ to prevent himself from dropping. He cursed Wooyoung for being so open about everything. Why couldn’t San be that way too?

 

“So San” Hongjoong started as Yeosang helped Seonghwa take care of the dirty dishes and leftover food. Wooyoung was already in the living room watching Spongebob. “Have you chosen who you want to accompany you today?”

 

“Um, yeah” San muttered. He cleared his throat before continuing. “So, I don’t want those of you I didn’t pick to get upset, you’ll get your turn, I promise. But I’m only choosing three people, not including Wooyoung.”

 

“Alright, go ahead, hyung” Jongho encouraged, sitting up straight. 

 

“I’m choosing Yeosang of course because of Wooyoung, um, and Hongjoong because I feel comfy with him” San blushed when Hongjoong gave him the biggest smile. “And, um, the last person I choose is S-Seonghwa.”

 

“San! Not even me?!” Mingi exclaimed, a look of fake hurt on his face. San laughed awkwardly. 

 

“I’d get too nervous” San responded shortly. He couldn’t look at the members, his face was so red. Even though San couldn’t see, Mingi was blushing as well.

 

===

 

Shortly after breakfast was all taken care of, the three members San hadn’t chosen were all ready to leave to go to the studio. Hongjoong was kicking them out so San would be more comfortable regressing in the mostly empty dorm. 

 

“Bye bye Sannie, bye bye Wooyoungie!” Yunho waved and closed the door as he was the last one out. San was left staring at the closed door. He wanted them to come back, he didn’t want to do this, he wasn’t ready, he-

 

“Hey San, look who I’ve got” he heard Yeosang call out, and he whipped his head around to look at what the older was talking about. He gasped when he saw his Shiber in Yeosang’s hands. He was definitely a goner now.

 

“Gimme!” San whined, making grabby hands at his number one plushie. 

 

“Sannie, that’s not how you ask” Hongjoong chuckled at the younger. San looked over at the leader, who was sitting on the sofa, and then caught sight of who was next to him. San squeaked and ran to hide behind Yeosang. 

 

“San, what’s wrong?” Yeosang questioned, giving him Shiber anyways. San pointed at Seonghwa, who was sitting there awkwardly. 

 

“Sannie scawed” He stage-whispered, clutching onto Shiber tightly. Hongjoong looked towards Seonghwa in surprise, and then looked back at San. 

 

“Baby, it’s just Seonghwa, why are you scared?” Hongjoong asked confusedly. San poked his head out from behind Yeosang to look at them. 

 

“Hey, how about you go say hi?” Yeosang suggested, moving to the side, and nudging San closer to the eldest members. San stumbled closer, climbing into Hongjoong’s lap once he was close enough, and hid his face in the leader’s neck. 

 

“You trust hyungie, right?” Hongjoong asked quietly, and San nodded, not moving from his new hiding spot. “Then can you say hi to Seonghwa for me? I’m right here with you.”

 

Everyone watched patiently, except for Wooyoung because he was too focused on the tv, and San slowly sat back and looked at Seonghwa nervously.

 

“Hi” San greeted quietly before diving back into his previous position. Hongjoong and Yeosang laughed, but Seonghwa looked disappointed.

 

“Did I do something? Am I scaring him?” The eldest asked seriously. Hongjoong bounced the little in his lap. 

 

“No, he’s just shy” Yeosang said, kneeling on the ground in front of them and patting San on the back. 

 

“But he knows me” Seonghwa said confusedly. Hongjoong looked towards Yeosang for an explanation.

 

“I guess it’s different when he’s little. Also I think he’s younger than Wooyoung is in headspace, so that might be why they act completely opposite from each other,, hopefully they’ll get along” Yeosang explained. The eldest members nodded in understanding. 

 

“Hey, San, can you tell us about your friend here?” Seonghwa asked boldly, pulling a little bit at Shiber’s ear so the younger knew that he was talking about his stuffie. That seemed to do the trick, because soon after he got the words out, San sat up again. 

 

“Dis is Shiber” San said, holding the stuffie out for Seonghwa to pet it. He seemed to get the hint, so he held out his hand to pet Shiber. That made San giggle, and he moved Shiber to Seonghwa’s face and made the stuffie lick at the elder’s cheeks. “He likes you, hyungie!!”

 

“Does Shiber like me?” Hongjoong asked, and Seonghwa glared at him for taking the spotlight away from himself. San moved Shiber to lick at Hongjoong’s face too. 

 

“He likes you too, Joongie hyung!!” San exclaimed, and then moved Shiber to lick Yeosang, and then he hopped off Hongjoong’s lap and sat next to Wooyoung on the floor. Shiber started to lick Wooyoung too, making the other little let out a few giggles. “Shiber like everybody!!”

 

“Sannie!!” Wooyoung exclaimed suddenly, sitting up straight. San looked at him a little startled. “Wanna build a puzzle with me?!”

 

“Okie! Wif Shiber a-and hyungies too?” San asked innocently. Wooyoung nodded and hopped up from his spot on the floor. He ran to his room, ignoring Yeosang telling him no running inside, and came back a few seconds later with a puzzle box. It was Paw Patrol themed and it had 500 pieces.

 

“It’ll be easy!!” Wooyoung said happily, dumping the pieces all over the floor. The rest of the members joined them and they got to work on the puzzle, mostly allowing the littles to do all the work.

 

===

 

After the puzzle was completed, mostly by Wooyoung because his headspace was older, they watched Spongebob for a while until it was lunchtime. 

 

“Wooyoung, what would you like for lunch?” Yeosang asked the younger, who looked over at him at the mention of food.

 

“Pizza!!” Wooyoung yelled, and San whined at the loudness, climbing into Seonghwa’s lap. The eldest was surprised that San had been so bold, but he quickly shook away the shock. 

 

“Do you want pizza too, Sannie?” Seonghwa asked, petting the boy’s hair. San nodded happily and gave him a tired smile. They’d have to put him down for a nap after they ate. 

 

“Do you two wanna help make the pizza?” Yeosang suggested, and he could practically feel Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s glares burning holes into him. This would be a  _ huge ass mess _ .

 

“YEAH!! CHEF WOOYOUNGIE!!!” Wooyoung yelled again even louder this time, and San fully turned around on Seonghwa’s lap and shushed him. Wooyoung covered his mouth and gave him an apologetic look before whispering, “sorry, Sannie, let’s be chefs!”

 

From there Wooyoung led them into the kitchen and sat at the table. San happily waddled his way over while holding Shiber in one hand while the other held Seonghwa’s hand. He stopped in front of the chair that was next to Wooyoung. 

 

“Are you gonna sit, sweetheart?” Seonghwa asked as Yeosang and Hongjoong got the pizza kits out of the fridge. San looked up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Wanna sit in hyungie’s lap” San said with a pout. Seonghwa was surprised to say the least. San had been so wary of him in the beginning, only a few hours prior, but now he didn’t seem to want to be separated from the eldest whatsoever. And what was Seonghwa supposed to do? Say no?

 

“Alright, come here, baby Sannie” the eldest beckoned him into his lap once he was seated comfortably in the chair next to Wooyoung’s. San climbed up onto his lap just as Hongjoong and Yeosang set the pizza ingredients on the table. San made grabby hands at the pre-made pizza dough, but didn’t reach forward to grab it like Wooyoung did. Hongjoong handed it to him and took a seat next to him and Seonghwa while Yeosang sat on the other side of Wooyoung.

 

“Sannie, do you know what you’re supposed to do?” Hongjoong asked. San hadn’t started making his pizza, only staring at it and poking the dough experimentally a few times. San looked up at him with a pout and then looked towards Wooyoung, who had just finished spreading probably too much pizza sauce on his own pizza, and was now reaching for the mozzarella cheese.

 

“Cheese!” San exclaimed eagerly, pointing at the cheese and looking back at Hongjoong. The leader smiled.

 

“But what about sauce?”

 

“No, cheeeese!” San whined and pouted again. Hongjoong faltered for a minute before handing the cheese over. He might as well just let him make his own pizza his own way.

 

“Thank you, joongie!” San clapped his hands happily and started to put the cheese on. Except he was only putting it in one place, so after a few handfuls of cheese, it was just a tiny cheese mountain.

 

“Baby, you’ve gotta put the cheese everywhere, not just here” Seonghwa chuckled. 

 

“Oh!” San gasped, and started making more little cheese mountains all over his pizza. Hongjoong and Seonghwa face palmed and Yeosang laughed at the scene, making Wooyoung look over in interest before he started into a fit of laughter as well.

 

In the end Wooyoung’s pizza was fairly normal, while San’s on the other hand…. was a little _ different.  _ And  _ very _ cheesy. 

 

===

 

After lunch, Seonghwa, per San’s request, ran the younger bath. Thankfully San was tired out from everything that had happened throughout the day, so he didn’t really register Yeosang taking Shiber from him so they could wash off the tiny pizza sauce stain that had somehow gotten on the plushie. Then after San’s bath, Seonghwa helped dress the sleepy boy in his super comfy pyjamas. He noticed the boy sucking on his thumb, and instantly thought back to their movie night when Yeosang had handed Hongjoong a pacifier to give to San. 

 

“Come on, Sannie, let’s get ready for nap time” he smiled gently at the younger. San grabbed onto the eldest member’s hand, his other hand never moving away from his mouth, as he was led to the living room. Wooyoung was laying on the floor with Yeosang, and they were now watching The Amazing World Of Gumball, and there was a forgotten colouring book in front of them accompanied by equally forgotten crayons. Yeosang stared up at the newcomers.

 

“Hongjoong went to the store to get some snacks for Wooyoung” Yeosang updated Seonghwa, who nodded in understanding.

 

“Where’s San’s uh, pacifier?” Seonghwa asked awkwardly, still not used to San needing something so childish. 

 

“Oh, his paci? It should be in his room. San do you know where your paci is?”

 

“Mhm” San nodded and hummed around his thumb that was still in his mouth. He pulled on Seonghwa’s hand and led him to his own room. Seonghwa left the door open ajar once they were inside. San sleepily trudged over to his drawer and pulled out his only paci, the yellow one with the flower sticker. He removed his thumb and put the paci in, and sighed through his nose.

 

“Come here, baby boy, you look exhausted” Seonghwa said softly, guiding San to the bed and tucking him in.

 

“Hy’ngie” San whined, tearing up and making grabby hands at the other. Seonghwa blinked stupidly before understanding what San wanted. So he climbed into the bed, and let San cuddle up to him as he covered them with a soft blanket. Soon enough, San fell asleep.

 

===

 

San woke up later to Seonghwa petting his hair gently. He was no longer in his headspace. He sat up abruptly and ripped the paci from his lips. Seonghwa sat up too, a little spooked since the younger had just been sleeping.

 

“You alright?” The eldest asked softly. San exhaled deeply.

 

“Y-Yeah,, I’m uh, I’m big again” San said quietly. Seonghwa cocked his head in slight confusion. San elaborated, “I’m not regressed anymore.”

 

“ _ Oh _ ” Seonghwa breathed out. “Did something happen?”

 

“No, it’s normal to wake up out of headspace, don’t worry” San gave him a forced smile. It was awkward.

 

“San…. I know in the beginning I said this was weird for me, but now that I know what it’s like— and it’s  _ totally _ different than what I expected— I really don’t mind it. I actually really like taking care of you. It’s relaxing for me, and I think being your caregiver helps me feel less stressed just like how regressing helps you feel less stressed, if that makes sense?” Seonghwa laughed genuinely. San bit his lip.

 

“Thank you, hyung, that really means a lot to me” San whispered and pulled the eldest in for a hug. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, San” Seonghwa smiled fondly, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of the younger’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave requests and good vibes thank you!! 
> 
> Also I miss Ateez :(((
> 
> I feel like there was more I had to say but I don’t remember 😔


End file.
